


Pokemon Virtual

by The_Gamer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Pokemon.It's a game released in the online world of EDEN.He's shocked that his mom has set up an EDEN account for him and registered him for Pokemon. He can't wait he's heard of Pokemon since he was a kid. The newest update has just come out and he can't wait to get his pokemon and start.It turns out that the new update has been causing problems and now he's stuck in EDEN alone except for his Pokemon. While there he's going to learn some new tricks.His sister is joining him as well. She's only a baby but she wants to play at her brother's side.NOT YOUR EVERYDAY POKEMON STORY!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Ash was so happy and hyper. He held the visor his mother had given him. He was so excited that she was sure that he would never get to sleep. He laid in his bed and put the visor on. He was soon flying down towards a Town that looked a lot like his own hometown. He landed outside the Pokemon Lab. He looked at what he was wearing and had to say he liked it. 

The upper part of his outfit was a medium blue jacket with gold trim and white-collar and sleeves, worn open over a dark cyan or teal t-shirt. The bottom half of his outfit consisted of jeans with light blue cuffs, black and white sneakers with red dots on both sides, and a brown belt, he also wore green finger-less gloves with light green borders, he wore a hat that looked like the one he'd won from the Pokemon League, on his back he wore a green backpack with a yellow square label and slings with black adjusters on them.

He liked his outfit a lot. His blue eyes shined with excitement his black hair was messy but hidden under his hat. 

He rushed up the stairs and to the lab door. He was met by Gary's grandfather who was apparently a Pokemon Professor in EDEN. 

"Ah, Ash." He seemed to think. "Yes, that's right Delia said you were coming by today." Ash sweat-dropped. "I picked out a Pokemon for you..." 

"Don't I get to choose one?" Ash asked frowning his excitement deflating. "Everyone else even Gary said that they got to choose..." 

"Er...yes, of course..." Oak said, not pleased, "Come in." 

Oak led Ash out into the back o the lab where the reserve was and showed him the Pokemon he wanted to give him. 

"This is Purrloin...." Oak started. 

Ash wasn't even looking at the Pokemon that Oak wanted rid of. This stupid Purrloin was giving him so much trouble lately he wanted to give it away.

"Wow!" Ash cheered. "Look at all these cool Pokemon!" 

Ash laughed as he ran off to explore the lab and to look at all the Pokemon. Oak sighed and followed to make sure that he didn't get into any trouble. Ash was near the lake when he saw a small yellow mouse pokemon. It was a golden color with yellow and black pointed ears, a black spike-like collar around his neck, and a black tail. It had black eyes and red cheek pouches. It was really beaten up and looked close to fainting. Ash ran to it and picked it up. 

"Are you okay?" Ash asked it. "Oh, wow you're really hurt." He looked at Oak. "Do you have anything that can heal this poor pokemon?" 

Oak took Ash inside and back to the front door. He downloaded the Pokedex into Ash's account. He gave Ash five Pokeballs and shut the door in his face annoyed by him. 

Ash stood there with Pichu in his arms and blinked stupidly at the door. 

"Well, that was rude." A boy sitting on the wall at the end of the stairs said when Ash got down there. "He didn't explain anything to you. Just gave you what you needed and slammed the door." 

"This Pokemon is really hurt and I don't know anything about what I'm supposed to do." Ash told him. "Can you tell me where I can go to heal it?"

"I can give you a program to teach you how to heal it." The teen boy said, smirking. "It would be smart to take me up on this offer because the nearest Pokemon Center is in Viridian and you'll never make it with a Pokemon in that state." 

"Pokemon Center?" Ash asked question marks dancing over his head. "Really I don't know anything about this world. My mom just signed me up. All I know is my dad was a Beta Tester and vanished." 

The teen boy smirked and explained about Pokemon Centers and Pokemon Marts. Ash was enthralled. He was hesitant to agree to the older boy's offer but finally decided to. 

"Okay, I have to warn you. If I download this App will make people label you as a Hacker." 

"A Hacker?" Ash frowned. "I've always heard that Hackers were bad people." 

With a little more talk Ash agreed and was soon having the 'Pokemon Capture' program downloaded into his account.

"It automatically gives you access to a farm function where all your Pokemon go when they are in there Pokeballs." the teen explained. "I'm downloading your first Hacker Skill. Berry Support. It will start off at level 1 and slowly level up depending on how often you heal your pokemon. It will also heal a set amount as it levels up." 

**You've unlocked Pokefarm!**

**You've unlocked Berry Support!**

Ash blinked at the screen in front of him then nodded. He activated Berry Support and was given a tutorial on how to use it. 

"Okay, I'm going to heal you now." Ash said. "I'm going to set you down now, please don't run away." 

The teen from the wall had vanished. He set the Pokemon on it and activated the "Berry Support". 

_"Berry Support!"_ Ash said using it. 

**Berry Support-1**

**This will heal 5 HP**

Pichu glew a little and looked a bit better. Ash sighed he would have to use Berry Support three more times for his little friend to be fully healed. So he did just that and his little friend looked perfect now. 

"Okay, can I take a picture for my Pokedex?" 

The Pokemon nodded. 

**Pichu**

**Gender: Male**

**Type: Electric**

**Tiny Mouse Pokemon**

**Dex number: 172**

**Height: 1'00"**

**Weight: 4.4 lbs**

**Ability: Static**

**Nature: Timid**

**Moves: Tailwhip, Thundershock, Charge**

**Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself. The electric sacs in its cheeks are small. If even a little electricity leaks, it becomes shocked.**

"Okay, Pichu." Ash said, picking him up. "Uh... do you want a nickname?" Pichu shook his head. "Good because I'm not good at nicknames."

**Berry Support-2**

"Okay, so... It's my first time here. Do you want to explore with me?" 

Pichu decided to agree. 

"Great, here," Ash put Pichu on his shoulder. "Why don't you ride here?" 

With that Ash set off to explore Pallet Town.

* * *

Mew appeared to the other Mythical Pokemon. 

"He's taken the gift." Mew reported. "He was easy to convince." Mew giggled. 

"Good." Arceus replied. "Oak was a real help. " 

"Bah, that man should have his Professor License revoked! He's mistreating Pokemon!" Genesect spat. 

"Now we sit, watch, and help where needed." Arceus said ignoring Genesect.

* * *

Ash was amazed by this Pallet Town. There were people of all ages around and most of them had Pokemon. 

"Hey, Mister are you a Pokemon trainer?" a small girl asked, tugging on Ash's vest. He looked down at her. 

"Yes, I am." Ash said, "I'm Ash Ketchum and this is my Pichu." 

"Hi." The girl said, and shook Pichu's paw and Ash's hand. "I'll give you a really good gift if you catch me a Pokemon." she said, pulling Ash into the garden in her backyard. Her mother was working in the garden. "Okay, see dat Pokemon there?" The girl said, pointing to a blue and black bird Pokemon. "I wants you to catch dat for me. I give you something really good if you do. Promise!" 

"Er..." Ash said, blinking. He noticed that the girls mother sighed in defeat. 

"Here use dis ball." 

He took the ball from the girl. 

**Observe-1**

**Get information on people and objects.**

**Friend Ball- Pokémon caught in a Friend Ball become more friendly.**

"What do you think, Pichu. Do you want to help this little girl?" 

Pichu shrugged and decided to agree.

"Okay then," Ash turned his hat around. "I choose you, Pichu!" Pichu jumped to the ground and called at the bird that they were going to battle now. The bird turned to look at them. He read through what Pichu's moves could do and formed a quick plan. "Pichu, use Charge first!" 

Pichu did and felt the electricity fill him up.

Ash scanned the pokemon with his Pokedex. 

**Rookidee**

**Type: Flying**

**Level: 1**

Pichu jumped to the left to dodge a Peck attack. 

"Thundershock!" Ash called. 

Pichu jumped at the Rookidee and released electricity from his cheeks. 

Rookidee cried out as it was shocked. It fell to the ground but got back up and shook it's head. It flew back at the annoying mouse trying to hurt him.

Pichu landed and stumbled falling on to his back as Rookidee lew over him. He jumped up. 

"Use Charge followed by Thundershock!" Ash ordered. 

Pichu shot after the Rookidee and chased it around the yard until he was close enough then launched on to it and knocked it to the ground and shocked for all he was worth. He then got some distance between them and waited. The Rookidee didn't get back up. 

"Friend Ball! GO!" Ash yelled throwing the Pokeball. 

He blushed when the Ball almost overshot but it fell on the Rookidee and the Pokemon vanished in red light. The ball closed and landed on the ground and shook once. It shook twice then shook three times. It stilled. Ash went and picked up the ball and then gave it to the girl. He put Pichu back on his shoulder. 

"Your Pokemon is called Rookidee it's a Flying Type." Ash told her. 

"YAY!" The girl cheered. "Here is the prize!" 

She handed him a charm and ran off. 

"It's called a Shiny Charm." The mother said walking up to him. "Thank you so much for catching her a Pokemon. Here have this as thank you from me." 

**You've received 5 Friend Balls.**

**You've received Shiny Charm.**

**The Shiny Charm will add 2 rerolls to any encounter or hatch. Without combining any other forms of Shiny hunting to the Shiny Charm it raises the chance of encountering a Shiny Pokemon from 1 in 4096 (0.024%) to 1 in 1,365.3 (0.073%).**

Ash thought that was really cool. But it was clearly still a long shot that he'd find a shiny pokemon.

"Thanks, we were glad to help." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head. 

He got a smile. He waved back at the girl and her mom as he and Pichu left. 

"That was odd." Ash spoke to Pichu. "I mean she had the Ball and it was weak couldn't she have captured it? Couldn't she have like fed it until it liked her enough to want to be her Pokemon? I mean I just picked you up and healed you and you became my Pokemon." 

Pichu nodded but he had only become this boy's Pokemon so he wouldn't have to stay with that man! That man had hurt him! He would stay with this boy and protect him while the boy took care of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash had just reached home when a message from his mom appeared before him on his screen.

_Rain and I are logging on._

Ash ran into his house to hug his mom, and pick up his one-year-old sister who was dressed in her Eevee hoody outfit and shoes. He hugged her snuggly in his arms. He loved his sister and was the only one who understood her when she talked. He kissed her head and she giggled for him. 

"Can I get Rain a Pokemon?" Ash asked. "Oh, please, I'll catch her one if I have to. I already did it for someone else." 

Delia smiled and laughed. Ash loved his sister so much. She thought it was so adorable. 

"Very well, go." Delia said, "Take Rain out to play for a while, Ash, but take her car."

Ash was smiling brightly as he and Pichu took Rain outside. 

"Pichu, this is my sister Rain but don't worry she loves Pokemon more than anything." 

Pichu nodded but was still worried about this new person.

Ash got to Rain's car it was for babies but it was big enough for Ash to ride in or drive. 

"Do you want to drive?" Ash asked Rain. 

"Yes." Rain told him. She was always very happy that Ash could understand what she said. "I drive. Who that?" 

She pointed at Pichu.

"This is my Pokemon Pichu." Ash said, "He'll be around forever now. Just like your pokemon will be when I get you one." 

"Pokemon?" Rain asked as she petted Pichu on his head between his ears. "I get one?"

"Yep," Ash said buckling Rain into the driver's seat and Pichu into the backseat. He buckled himself into the passenger seat. "Okay, Rain let's go find you a Pokemon."

Rain pressed down on the gas peddle and they began moving. 

"Okay, Rain turn left." 

Rain turned left and on to the sidewalk. She drove down the street as they looked for Pokemon.

* * *

It had been several hours and they had looked at all the Pokemon in town Rain hadn't wanted any of them. They were now stopped outside of a daycare center. Rain was looking at it curiously they went into the yard and parked the car. The three of them got out. 

"Oh, and who is this?" the teacher asked coming over. "Hello, Ash."

"Hi, Miss. Apple,.." Ash said, shocked that all the people in his life were in EDEN. "This is my sister Rain, we're looking for her a Pokemon."

"Oh, really?" Miss. Apple asked with a smile. "Well, there's a few wandering around here. Why don't take a look and see if you find one that she likes."

"Thanks, Miss. Apple." Ash beamed. "Come on, Rain lets look."

Rain nodded and took Pichu's paw in her hand and they walked around the yard. Ash followed. Whatever Pokemon his sister wanted his sister would get no matter what. There were kids Rain's age all over the yard as well. 

"Oh, I almost forgot." Miss. Apple said, "Today is a special day at EDEN Daycare. It's Pokemon Catch day. So here is a Pokeball for you, Rain-dear." Rain took the Pokeball. "This is a Friend Ball. It promotes friendship with Pokemon and Trainer." 

Rain looked up at her brother and talked.

"Rain says thank you that she appreciates it." Ash translated. 

Miss. Apple giggled and patted Ash's head. 

"It's like you can actually understand what she's saying." Miss. Apple laughed. 

"I'm special like that." Ash beamed, "I can understand Rain and Pokemon. I tried to understand other Babies but it only works with Rain." 

Miss. Apple laughed again and shooed them away. 

Rain tried sucking on her Pokeball but decided that she didn't like it so put it on the strap of her Eevee backpack and held tight to Pichu's paw as she toddled off to find the perfect Pokemon for her. 

They went through some bushes and there was an Icy, silver, and grey colored Eevee, and the end of its tail and the fur around its neck becomes a blue-tinged white. 

"This one. I want this one." Rain let go of Pichu and walked over to the Pokemon. 

"It's called Eevee." Ash said, staring at his Pokedex screen. "A shiny Eevee by the looks of it." 

"Hi, Eevee." Rain babbled to the Pokemon. "Will you come with me?" she held out the Pokeball. "You be my Pokemon?"

"Press the center of the Pokeball to make it bigger." Ash informed his sister.

Rain did so and was holding a bigger Pokeball in her hand. 

"You not stay in this ball forever. You walk with me like Pichu walks with brother." 

Rain pointed to them. She reached out and scratched between Eevee's ears. It mewled at her and rubbed into her hand. 

"Want to be mine?" Rain asked again. 

Eevee headbutted the Pokeball and vanished inside. Rain beamed and was taught how to let her Pokemon out of her Pokeball. She was soon hugging her Pokemon she was so glad that she had a Partner like Ash did. 

Miss. Apple showed Rain pictures of Eevee's evolutions and told her the names of them. 

"I will name you Ribbon." Rain babbled at Eevee who nodded in agreement and she pawed at the Sylveon picture. "Then you are Ribbon." 

Ash drove them back to the house and Rain happily introduced their mom to Ribbon.

* * *

When Ash went to log out like his sister and mom pain shot through his body he got a message.

**Unable to log out. Unable to log out. Unable to log out.**

Ash was confused. Majorly confused. Why couldn't he log out? The first thing he did when the pain went away was run to his sister's room to check on her. He shook her but she was logged out. Good, she wasn't stuck then. 

"Are you hungry, Pichu?" Ash asked his Pokemon. "It's night here so all the shops must be closed. Can you eat human food? Is there even food here?" 

He checked the kitchen but there was no food. 

Pichu remembered this human saying that he could understand Pokemon. So talked to him. 

"So food isn't a thing here." Ash repeated with a frown. "I guess that explains why I'm not hungry. I'm usually always hungry. Mom says its because I'm a growing boy but I don't think I'll be doing any growing if I'm stuck in here. I better contact my mom and tell her that I can't log out. " 

So Ash did just that he explained to her what happened to him when he tried to log out. The message he got back warned him that she would look into this so he had better not be lying and then asked him to not go too far from the house while it was dark out. 

Ash sighed and fell on to the couch. 

"Pichu, what are we supposed to do while everyone is logged out?" Ash wondered. "I don't know anything about the internet or Pokemon. I know how to operate a computer and play a few games on them but that's it. Do I get a tutorial on all of this?" 

After asking that said tutorial began he was very pleased.

* * *

Ash was amazed as he and Pichu watched Pokemon League battles on the television. Ash had been taught how to operate and interact with the world he was currently living in. He held Pichu in his lap as they watched the battles. 

"Wow, do you think that one day we could be up there, Pichu?" Ash finally asked. "I mean I don't want to start on a journey right now or anything. I was just wondering if that is something you think we could someday reach?"

Pichu agreed with his trainer. It would be amazing to be up there one day. 

When the battle was over Ash turned the t.v. to PokeWatch so that he could learn more about Pokemon. He would need to learn everything if he wanted to challenge the League himself one day. They stayed like that until Ash got tired and fell asleep holding Pichu in his arms.

* * *

Ash woke to Rain hitting him gently and pulling his hair to get his attention. He grinned at his sister and swept her into his arms.

"Ash, you're awake, great." Delia said, "Take Rain to Daycare before you go have fun today." 

"Okay, mom." 

Ash drove Rain and Ribbon to Miss. Apple's class and dropped them off they also left the car with them. Ash hugged and kissed his sister then explained what was going on. Rain agreed to stay in class and play with Ribbon. She promised not to drive away if Ash left the car. Ash wasn't stupid he left the car but took the key with him. He and Pichu then set out to explore and find a place to train to become stronger. 

They went to the park to see many people with Pokemon. Kids of all ages some with parents and some without filled the park. They also spotted lots of Pokemon as well. 

"Wow, I can't believe this." Ash said, softly to himself. "It's so amazing. " 

They walked around Ash knew most if not all the kids from the real world. He walked further into the park looking at the people and Pokemon. It was so hard to believe that this was a Digital World. Everything here seemed so real. It was incredible. Whoever had built this place was a genius.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash had run into Gary Oak his best friend and rival. They were always competing against each other. Gary had a Squirtle following him around or that's what Ash's Pokedex said at least. They were sitting on a bench each holding their Pokemon and petting them while they talked. Apparently, food was real here as they were eating ice cream and sharing with their Pokemon. 

"Sister?" Gary asked. "Ashy, you don't have a sister." 

Ash frowned at him. His head was hurting now as he was trying to remember. 

"But, surely you remember Rain, Gary..." Ash said. "Raindrop Ketchum. She's a year old. You would have had to meet her. Or maybe she was napping when you were around..."

"Ashy-boy, you don't have a sister..." Gary insisted. 

"But, " Ash frowned deeper. "She looks just like me. Come on, I'll show you."

They walked all the way to Miss. Apple's Daycare. Ash walked right over to his sister and picked her up. He held her out to Gary. 

"See this is Rain," Ash told Gary. "This is my baby sister and this is Ribbon the Pokemon that she found and caught just yesterday."

"Hello, Rain," Gary said and shook her hand and kissed it. "I'm Gary Oak. Nice to meet you." 

Rain nodded and babbled at him. 

"Rain says nice to meet you too." Ash translated. She pulled Rain to his chest and held her. "Miss. Apple, can I take Rain now?"

"That's all aright, Ash." Miss. Apple said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yes, ma'am." Ash agreed. He carried Rain to the car. "See, Gary my sister." 

"I see a baby that looks exactly like you that I've never seen before. That's what I see." Gary stated. 

He cocked an eyebrow when Ash stopped at a car. 

"Do you want to drive?" Ash asked Rain who nodded. Ash put her in the driver's seat and buckled her. Ribbon, Pichu, and Squirtle got in the back. "This is Rain's car but I can drive it too. You ride in back with the Pokemon." 

Gary got in and buckled up. He apologized for unseating Squirtle but the Pokemon were so small that it didn't seem to matter. The car was a silver four-door convertible with the hood down. He decided that he liked it and would like to drive one when he got older. This car belonged to the baby? What the heck was going on here? He was so confused but on one thing he was sure Ash didn't have a sister. He knew that and yet Ash persisted that this tiny little girl driving them around Pallet Town was his sister. He had to figure out what was going on here.

* * *

Gary was actually having a lot of fun hanging out with Ash, Rain, and their Pokemon. They'd spent the rest of the day together before having to be back at Ash's house. In that time he'd found out that Ash could understand everything Rain said, and that Ash and Rain could understand everything Pokemon said. He was actually very jealous of that but he kept it to himself. He still couldn't figure out who Rain really was. When he logged out and classes were over for the day he was going to go over to Ash's and confront Ash and Delia about Rain. He didn't want to break their hearts but it was bugging him.

* * *

Ash frowned at Rain staring at him. Why hadn't she logged out with their mom? Well, regardless their mom had fully stocked the house so Ash cooked dinner for him and Rain and put Pokemon food out for Ribbon and Pichu. Once they had eaten Ash gave Rain and Ribbon a bath. Then dried them and got Rain ready for bed. He then taught Rain how to brush Ribbon's fur. He thought that she did really well for a one-year-old. Once Rain was asleep he and Pichu took their own bath. 

"I'm confused, Pichu," Ash said as he relaxed in the tub. "Gary says I don't have a sister and I don't actually have any memories of Rain until I logged on yesterday but I have this feeling this surety that she is my sister. Now she's not logging out and I don't think she actually logged out last night either. Remember? I kept getting this feeling like someone was watching us. It must have been Rain. She must've gotten up in the middle of the night and watched us watching tv. I didn't think to check on her because I had thought that she had logged out with mom." He sighed and slipped down in the tub until his chin touched the water. "I just don't get it." 

Pichu agreed with his boy something was definitely going on. It didn't add up. None of it did no matter how you looked at it but he liked Rain. She was a nice person.

* * *

Rain sat up in her crib and pulled her Eevee ponytail holders out from under her pillow. She touched the left one and put it to her ear while putting the right one to her mouth. She didn't see Ash peaking into her room. 

"Ash suspects something." She said. 

_'How is that?'_

"His best friend told him that he doesn't have a sister and Ash started to really think about it." Rain explained. "You didn't give him memories of me so he's on to me."

_'I see we were truly lax then.'_ the voice on the other end sighed. _'What do you suggest?'_

"I want to tell them both the truth." Rain stated. "You know Ash can be an asset to us well I think Gary can be as well. They will both do what needs to be done to help Pokemon. I know they will. They both love Pokemon." 

Rain and the voice on the other end of the line debated back and forth in the end it was Rain who won.

* * *

Ash woke with a start to his mother humming as she came in to wake him up and tell him that Gary was here. Said person came into the room behind her. 

"Now you entertain your sister while I make breakfast." Delia said and swept from the room. 

Ash was left staring at his sister who'd been set in his lap. 

Gary passed him his clothes and he quickly dressed. 

Ash couldn't believe what he had heard last night. 

"Now you start talking, Rain." Ash finally said once he was up and dressed. "I heard you last night. You tell me and Gary everything!"

Gary nodded though he wondered what had happened last night to change Ash's mind so quickly. He was also glad that he was right but he would save that for another day. 

Rain began talking and Ash listened intently. Gary on the other hand waited for Ash to explain. 

"Rain says it would be better if you could understand her as well." Ash told Gary. 

"But how?" Gary asked. 

"Well..." Ash rubbed the back of his head. "When I left your grandpa's lab he hadn't told me anything and Pichu was really hurt..." Ash told Gary the entire story and even that he was trapped here. If there was one person he could trust in this world it was Gary. "Rain says if you let her install "Pokemon Capture" into your account. It works just like mine..." 

Gary thought about it then agreed. 

"I'll do it." Gary said, "You will probably need some help on whatever mission you're going on anyway, Ashy-boy." 

Rain installed it then spoke again. 

"Ash's is the main account I'm not actually sure what that intails but that's what I was told. Ash invite Gary to a group." Rain told them. She then told Ash how to do that. "Now then. I am a program created by the Mythical Pokemon to aide their chosen in keeping Pokemon safe and punishing bad trainers. Many have attempted this over the years. They've been "Chosen" but all of them fail in one way or another. 

I'll tell you now, Ash that the Capture program is not why you are stuck here. There is no connection. Over the years many people have gotten stuck here in EDEN. That is why your main job will be to find out as much as you can about this phenomenon and report it so that we can try to reverse it. " 

The boys let this all sink in as they ate their breakfast. It was a lot to take in. Both had their reasons for accepting the program and they guessed they had their reasons for accepting the misson that was now presented with. In the end they agreed.

"Good," Rain said as Ash drove them to Daycare. "I was told that your first mission will come in soon."

"So why were you created for us?" Gary asked. "I mean what is your function?" 

"I guess you could refer to me as your handler." Rain stated. "I'm to watch you closely and be your go between for you and the Mythical Pokemon. " 

"Cool." Ash said and invited Rain to the team too. "If you're our Handler you have to be on the team as well. Have a good day at Daycare." 

Rain frowned she was not pleased that she was being dropped at Daycare. She would get out of this somehow.

* * *

Ash and Gary were at the park discussing "Pokemon Capture" in hushed voices when their screens appeared in front of them with a "Bing". 

**Mission Alert!**

**Type Advantage!**

**Fight 10 Pokemon that your Partner has a Type Advantage over excluding Flying Types!**

**Known Advantage: Flying**

**Reward:**

**10 Berries**

**1 Berry Tree**

**2 Potions**

**10 Poke**

There was no option to decline. They both had the same mission. 

"It's like a tutorial." Ash thought out loud. "Okay, I know that Pichu has a type advantage over Flying Types but it says that I can't fight those so I need to figure it out..." He frowned in thought. "I know!" he said suddenly. "Water conducts Electricty right?" Gary nodded as he held Squirtle. Pichu nodded from Ash's arms. "So maybe Electric type Pokemon have the Advantage over Water Types! I'm going to find some water types but let's figure yours out first." 

"Well, as expected Water has an Advantage over Fire but it says that I can't fight fire Pokemon." Gary frowned. "Rain showed us the chart but we have to fill it in by battling...." He sighed.

"Maybe that's the answer." Ash pointed to a battle going on nearby. "That kid is using Water on that Rock and it seems to be working. So maybe Water has the Advantage against the Rock Type. I know that that is a Type. I know all the types." 

"Do you?" Gary asked blinking at him. 

"Normal, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Grass, Ice, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, Steel, and Fairy." Ash quoted and blank areas on the chart meant for the types filled in. "So now we have all the types filled in we have to fill in what's strong and weak against what. I think you should try Rock Pokemon." 

"Okay, and you try Water." Gary agreed. 

He wondered where Ash had learned all that. Oh, well he would ask him later. He went in search of Rock Pokemon but ended up asking if anyone knew where he could find some. He was told that the only way he was going to find Rock Pokemon was to find a Trainer who had some and battle them. He was annoyed. 

Ash smirked to himself. This as truly brilliant. His best idea yet in fact. It was full proof. He figured if you wanted to find Water Pokemon then why not find a river or pond. Luckily for him there was a pond right in the middle of the park. So he was now waiting for one of the water pokemon who could come on land to come out so he could run into it and battle it. It was truly genius.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash ran up to a Water Pokemon and ran into it. Sure enough, it started a battle. His Pokedex said that this Pokemon was known as Pyukumuku. There were tons of them on the shore of the pond. It was a pure Water-type and only knew the moves Baton Pass and Harden. The only problem that Ash saw was that it had high Sp. Def and Def. He was sure that if he used Thundershock which was a special move that he'd be dealing with the Sp. Defense stat. He wasn't actually sure how that worked but it sounded right in his head. 

"I choose you, Pichu!" Ash called turning his hat. Pichu landed in front of him having jumped off of his shoulder. "Start off with Charge so that it will power up your next attack." 

Pichu gathered energy in his cheeks as Pyukumuku used Harden. 

"Now Thundershock!" Ash ordered. 

Pichu unleashed his attack and it hit dead on Pyukumuku hardly seemed fazed. Ash knew this was going to take awhile.

* * *

Gary was facing a trainer that had a Rock Pokemon with him. 

"Wait so you only want to fight my Geodude?" He asked his arms behind his head. 

"Yes, that's right." Gary nodded. 

"And you're going to use a Water Pokemon?" the boy continued. 

Gary was annoyed he'd explained this four times already. 

"Yes, that's right." 

"Then I don't think so." The boy said shaking his head. 

Gary moaned to himself he must have been right about the type matchups. 

"I'll take you on." A boy with a bandage across his nose said to Gary. "My Pokemon are Rock hard and they'll take down that stupid turtle." 

Gary didn't blame the kid for insulting his Squirtle the kid didn't look more than six or seven. Gary wondered how he even had more than one Pokemon maybe he'd played a bit before the new update but the game had shut down for a year before this update was released. People had complained because they were obsessed with taking care of their Pokemon. People had been worried about their Pokemon and nothing anyone could say would make them not worry. No matter how many times a person said Pokemon were just programs and not real to most people that didn't matter. 

Gary nodded and agreed to the Pokemon battle. 

"Go, Geodude!" The boy yelled throwing a Pokeball. A rock with arms appeared. 

"Squirtle, Go!" Gary said, and Squirtle jumped out of his arms and landing on the ground. "You know this is going to be hard, Squirtle but let's do this. Tackle!"

* * *

Ash cursed as he stood behind a tree and found out that Berry Power healed PP as well as HP. But like healing HP he had to do it several times. He finished up healing Pichu and checked the progress of his quest. He'd fought five Pyukumuku he needed to fight five more in order to complete his mission. He saw that his Chart had filled in that Electric was strong against Water. That was great. He also checked Pichu's stats. 

"Hey, you went to level 3 that's great!" Ash beamed. "I was so focused that I didn't notice. Good job, Pichu." He petted his Pokemon. 

Pichu decided that he liked the praise but he decided to correct the petting he knocked his trainer's hat off and showed him how he wanted to be petted. The boy seemed to understand him because he tried again and got petted. Pichu praised his boy. 

Ash laughed softly and put his hat back on. He picked up Pichu and headed back to find some more Pyukumuku only to be stopped by Gary.

* * *

"This is so annoying!" Gary growled as he stopped Ash. "Teach me Berry Power now." 

So Ash did. 

"Did you win?" Ash wondered. 

"Yeah, Squirtle is great. " Gary said, "But, the first two battles were horrible until Squirtle learned Water Gun. Then we breezed through the other four. " 

"You still need to fight four more then." Ash said frowning. "I need five and the Pyukumuku I'm fighting are annoying." 

"I'm wondering how that kid had six Geodude." Gary said nodding in understanding. 

"I was wondering that as well when I saw." Ash admitted.

* * *

Rain drove into the park with Ribbon trying to find her brother and his friend. She found Gary first and parked at his side. She got out and began hitting his leg with her tiny fists and yelling at him. 

"Rain?" Gary asked, "Ash is down by the pond don't get too close to the water." 

Rain drove her car over to her big brother and got out. She and Ribbon avoided the Pokemon lying on the ground and got to Ash. She began hitting his leg and yelling at him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't pick you up, Rain." Ash said, hugging her to his side. "I didn't notice what time it is. I'll do better from now on I promise. Now you and Ribbon just give Pichu and I few seconds we got a mission to fight ten water Pokemon and this is our tenth. Gary got the same quest. " 

Rain nodded and decided to wait. Their Missions were important. They were probably learning about Pokemon and that was always important. 

When Ash was done he walked over to a bench with Rain and used Berry Power to heal Pichu. 

**Berry Power-3**

Gary soon joined them holding Squirtle. He healed him making sure no one saw him do it. He didn't want anyone finding out that they were Hackers. 

"You were right, Ashy." Gary said, "Rock types are weak to water." 

"And Water types are weak to Electric." Ash beamed. "Wow, your information appeared on my chart." 

"Same here." 

"Normal isn't super good against anything." Rain told them. "and Miss. Apple told us that Ribbon is a normal type." 

**Mission Complete!**

**Rewards have been put in your Inventory!**

**The Berry Tree is for your Pokefarm!**

**You wont unlock Pokefarm until you catch a second Pokemon!**

Ash hugged Rain and apologized for not picking her up. He wanted to treat her to a snack but he didn't have much Poke on him. He guessed he would have more if his mother gave him his allowance on Monday like she normally did. 

They went back to the Ketchum house. Delia welcomed them all home but asked them to go back out and play as her book club was coming over.

* * *

Ash and Gary had decided to check out the woods outside of town. They were near the river and a lot of extremely tall trees. 

"Hey, look." Ash pointed up into a tree. 

"A tree house?" Gary asked. 

"Lets check it out." Rain said. 

Ash and Pichu climbed up into the treehouse and found a rope later. He sacured it then pushed it down. Rain and Ribbon came up followed by Squirtle and finally Gary. There was plenty of room for all of them. They pulled the ladder up and closed the hatch. Ash had come in the window. 

"Where did this place come from?" Rain asked frowning. 

A Pokemon appeared with small, rabbit-like large, pointed ears which form the letter V, blue eyes and a round, cream-colored head, which is comparatively large compared to its small, cream body, while the tops of its ears, crest, and extremities are all orange. Its bulbous arms and legs are rounded to make a sort of "cuff" before ending with small, three-fingered hands and two-toed feet. It had two pointed teeth that can be seen on its upper jaw. It also had two cream winglike tails, which allowed it to fly. 

"Victini!" Rain cheered and ran over to the Pokemon witch floated down and hugged her and Ribbon. She then turned to Ash, Gary, Pichu, and Squirtle. "This is the Mythical Pokemon of Victory, Victini." 

"Nice to meet you." All four respectfully. 

"Do you like your new base?" Victini asked. "We decided that you needed a base of operations. It's not much now but one day it will be grand. I've decided to run your base for you so I'll be here if you need me!" 

"Thank you. We really like it." Ash and Gary chorused. Pichu and Squirtle nodded. 

"I'm glad!" Victini cheered. "Now it's time for my very favorite part of the day!"

"What is that, Victini?" Ash wondered arms behind his head. 

"It's time for you to spin the V-WHEEL!" Victini cheered. "Spinning the V-WHEEL can get you fabulous prizes and money!" 

The wheel was between two windows facing the river. Ash reached out with a shrug and spun it. It went around a full spin then slowly came to a stop. 

"Today's Prize is..." Victini said looking at the results and blocking them from view. "Congratulations! You've won 10 jars of Pokefood!" 

"YES!" Ash cheered. "Free food for Pichu! Thank you so much!" 

"Gary's turn!"

Gary spun the Wheel again Victini blocked the prize from them. 

"Congratulations! You've won a Nugget!" 

"Awesome!" Gary cheered. "I read on the forums that you can sell Nuggets for 5,000 Poke. Thank you so much!" 

"Rain, now you spin." Victini told the baby. 

"I get to spin too?" Rain asked with wide eyes. She walked up to the wheel. "I'd like a Soothy Bell, please." 

With that she did her best to spin. 

Ash, Pichu, Squirtle, Gary, and Ribbon watched Victini's paw glow and the prize came up with her winning a Soothe Bell. 

"YAY!" Rain cheered. "Now our Friendship will grow really fast." 

She equipped the bell to Ribbon and thanked Victini. 

Victini was very pleased that they all seemed to love his V-WHEEL. He had hoped that they would. He was shocked that Ash was happy though he'd gotten one of the worst gifts on the wheel. Victini was sure that he was going to like it here. He could tell that Rain was right these two boys were special and both could be trusted. He knew that from being around them even for this short time. 

**You have Aquired Legends Base!**

Ash hadn't gotten to name his team it had been named already he assumed the Mythical Pokemon had named the team. He didn't mind the name but it was a lot to live up to. 

There was a small kitchen/dinning area off to the left, a door that led to a really small bathroom that had a toilet, window, and sink. Then a small living room on the right. There was a beat up couch that sat on the floor and a small t.v. and that was it. There were several windows around the base so light would get in. 

Ash loved this place he was sure he would love it anymore when they got more for it.


End file.
